La Alcaldesa
Candace se concede la oportunidad de ser alcalde durante el día, así que ella usa su nuevo estatus para crear leyes que pueden ayudarla a reventar sus hermanos. De vuelta en casa, Phineas y Ferb construyen un auténtico pueblo pionero de madera. Mientras tanto, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz de está programado para jugar al golf con su hermano, pero ya que él odia el juego, se crea el denominador de aceleración para acelerar las cosas. Sin embargo, él no es consciente de que su invención también tiene la habilidad de abrir agujeros a otras dimensiones. Resumen thumb|left|Doof y Perry jugando Golf En el Ayuntamiento, el Alcalde Doofenshmirtz anuncia a Candace como la ganadora del concurso "Alcalde por un día", por su ensayo "Razones por las que debo pillar a mis hermanos", creyendo que era una metáforam entonces Roger hace un discurso sobre el espíritu pionero, Phineas y Ferb, inspirados por esas palabras, deciden construir un pueblo pionero sin ningún tipo de tecnología. Ignorando el hecho de que su posición es únicamente con fines propagandísticos. Candace contrata a Stacy como su nueva ayudante y decide empezar a utilizar su poder, mientras sus hermanos empiezan a trabajar en su proyecto y se pregunta donde está Perry. En una sauna, el Mayor Monograma le da a Perry su misión. De vuelta a casa, Phineas y Ferb comienzan a trabajar en su proyecto y, en el ayuntamiento, la alcaldesa Candace crea diversas leyes nuevas, como prohibir que los demás lleven ropa roja, hacer todo bonito, que le regalen ropa gratis etc. Mientras, Phineas y Ferb siguen construyendo muy lentamente, Candace se da cuenta de que va a utilizar su poder para atrapar a sus hermanos. En un campo de golf, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz se prepara para jugar al golf con su hermano, ya que le obligó su madre, mientras el Agent P es su caddy. Phineas y Ferb completan su pueblo pionero mientras Candace se prepara para atraparlos. En el campo de golf, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz muestra su "Aceleri-Golf-Inator", con el que planea acelerar el partido para que se termine. Candace llega a casa para conseguir atrapar a sus hermanos y Phineas y Ferb se quejan de lo duro que ha sido su trabajo, pero que están orgullosos del mismo, acto seguido, entran en casa. Linda y Lawrence son llevados a casa por el servicio secreto de la alcaldesa. para que vean el pueblo pionero, cuando Mamá lo ve, se enfada y llama a Phineas y Ferb, diciendo que Candace tenía razón. De vuelta al campo de golf, Roger es sorprendido por el hecho de ir ya por la mitad del partido mientras, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz señala que su nuevo invento podría destruir la estructura del contínuo-espacio-tiempo, y posiblemente, destruir el universo, entonces el Agente P destruye el invento, causando un viaje en el tiempo hacia el pasado. Entonces un alienígena aparece y rompe el Inator. En el ayuntamiento, el alcalde Roger se prepara para anunciar el ganador del concurso, entonces, el alienígena rompe el invento de Doof causando una alteración en el contínuo espacio-tiempo y que un viejo loco gane el concurso, lo que implica que este episodio nunca ha pasado. Canciones *''Quirky Worky Song (Remix pionera)'' *''Never Gonna be an Ordinary Day'' Galleria de imagenes Running Gags La linea "No eres/son muy joven/es para" Ninguna. Y Ferb dice ¿Que estan haciendo? Perry's entrance to his lair He was already in the Agency's Sauna with Major Monogram and Carl. Sujeto fuera, paz! Memorable Quotes Informacion del capitulo * http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=267950 * This is the only episode in which Stacy appears with hair tied on top of her head. She has an updo in the entire episode. * This is the third time that Candace has managed to bust her brothers ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo",), although in each incident, time is modified, or the whole thing turns out to be a dream, making them "not count". This episode (along with "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") also proves that Linda would indeed not approve of what Phineas & Ferb do if she was actually aware of their true activities, as she was quick to call them out & was prepared to punish them on the spot. (It is unknown what Lawrence would think, though) * This is first of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas where they were exhausted from building and wished to never to do again. * This is the first episode where Perry does not wear his agent hat. * In Spain the "Accelerate-inator" was call the "Aceleri-golf-inator" (Acceleri-golf-inator). In Spain this episode was titled "Ella es la alcaldesa" (She is the mayor) * Events that are shown in the rewind scene but not on the episode: ** Candace and Stacy being on a stage with a picture of Candace in the background ** Scenes with Dr. Doofenshmirtz doing activities with Perry * Goof: Candace and her bodyguard refer to the house as "the Flynn household", not its true title of "Flynn-Fletcher household". Also, Lawrence and Linda are called "Mr. and Mrs. Flynn", though Lawrence should be addressed as "Mr. Fletcher". Isabella made a similar mistake in "Candace Loses Her Head" and "Hip Hip Parade", when she calls Linda "Mrs. Fletcher". Jeremy also did this in "Atlantis". Isabella also says "Nice hat, Mr. Flynn." in the episode "Greece Lightning". Continuity *There is another Agent W (A whale) seen in this episode. Since both have been referred to as Agent W, it could mean that there can be more than one agent per letter. ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's dislike of golf is mentioned again, the first time being during "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". *This is the second episode to feature a golfing theme ("Put That Putter Away"). * Candace mentions being the Queen of Mars ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). * "Melanie is out, peace!" is a reference of phrase said by Unknown guy in Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story). Previous uses of this joke were done in "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" and "The Beak". * Melanie appears again ("The Beak"). * Candace has the Paisley Sideburn Brothers perform for her while acting as mayor ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * This is the second time that Perry has worn an actual set of clothes. The first time was in "Vanessassary Roughness". * The one-eyed green alien with the toy hammer makes an appearance ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Vanessassary Roughness"). * Linda questions whether or not the boys' invention will be invisible, a nod to "Don't Even Blink". * The time accelerator in this episode is the second one that Doofenshmirtz has made. The first one was created in "Lights, Candace, Action!", when he wanted to produce some perfectly-aged cheese. * This is second episode that the ending shows that the whole episode never happened due to a time lapse. The first was "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". * Bobbi's Hair Emporium makes a third apperance in this episode (1st is "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" & the 2nd is "Hip Hip Parade"). *On the wall of the mayor's office, there is a red plug where Perry was trapped in "The Beak". Also there is a bowl of mints that was mentioned in the same episode. Allusions *Candace's campaign logo parodies "Hope," a now famous-poster of Barack Obama created by artist Shepherd Fairey in 2008. *"They" resemble the Grady twins from the famous horror film The Shining. *Stacy hums the first four notes of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. *The title of this short is a likely parody of the syndicated series She's the Sheriff (1987-89) which starred Suzanne Somers. *When the whole day is rewound, that could be a reference to UK TV show Hounded. *The Crazy Old Coot has his right eye closed just like the Mayor of Townsvile in The Powerpuff Girls. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Categoría:Por traducir Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Por traducir Categoría:Candace Flynn Categoría:Stacy Hirano